This invention relates to an air bag module for a passenger side air bag.
An air bag module typically comprises an air bag, an air bag inflator, and a mechanism for initiating the inflation of the air bag. An air bag located on the passenger side of the vehicle may require the air bag inflator to be placed inside the air bag. The air bag may have an insertion hole sized to receive one end of the air bag inflator, which is inserted into this hole during assembly.
A tight fit between the hole of air bag and the air bag inflator is desirable to ensure that gas exhausted from the air bag inflator during deployment is retained within the air bag. Thus, the insertion hole is generally sized to leave very little gap between the air bag inflator and the air bag to promote a good seal between air bag and inflator. As a consequence, this tight fit makes the insertion of the air bag inflator into the air bag difficult. The air bag has a tendency to bunch up around the inflator during assembly.
In addition, during deployment of the air bag, the air bag may slide along the length of the air bag. It is thus necessary to secure the air bag inflator to the air bag to ensure proper deployment of the air bag. An air bag inflator, however, may not have an attachment feature that permits the air bag to be secured to the inflator.
Finally, an air bag inflator has gas ports in some cases configured around one of its ends. These gas ports vent very hot gas into the air bag during deployment. Accordingly, the seams and cushion fabric of the air bag must be protected from the heat of the gas generated by the air bag inflator.
A need therefore exists for a simple air bag module design for a passenger side air bag that may easily accommodate an air bag inflator while still securing the air bag inflator to the air bag and protecting the air bag against hot gases from the inflator.